


The Eye Glasses Saga

by NancyDfan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Frank is forced to get glasses, and he's less than enthusiastic about it. Fortunately, Joe's always there to cheer him up.





	The Eye Glasses Saga

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the first of a few different drabbles of Frank with eye glasses so I’ll post them all here.

Frank stares down at the pair of frames in his hand: $125 worth of constant annoyance. He has spent the last six months trying to convince himself and the world that his eye sight was just fine, and then one night, Frank nearly careens into a ditch he would have seen on a normal day. Joe doesn't even bother to argue and drags him to the eye doctor the next morning.

"Don't worry, Frank. You don't look any nerdier than normal."

Frank glares over at his little brother's grinning face less than amused. "Thanks, Joe. I always know I can count on you."

"You look fine, Frank," Joe tries. "I'd even say handsome, but I don't want to inflate your ego."

Frank only frowns further. "I can't believe I'm allergic to the solution for contacts. Do you know how rare it is to have this allergy? You probably don't have it, and I'm the one forced to wear glasses!"

"No one's going to care that you have glasses, Frank. It's not like you chose to be almost legally blind." When Frank narrows his eyes, Joe holds up his hands. "Okay, maybe I could have said that better, but the meaning is the same. You need glasses so you wear glasses. It's practical. Of all people, I would think you’d be okay with this."

"Is it practical when I get water or dirt on my glasses? What happens if my glasses get knocked off? What will I have to do if I need to dive into the water to chase after someone, but I can't because I can't see?"

Joe stands silent for a moment. "Frank, that's why I'm here. I'll handle it."

"But what if you're not there?" he counters.

Joe smiles softly. "Nothing to worry about. I'll always be there."

Frank nods before shooting his glasses another disgusted look.

"Come on, Frank," Joe begins several minutes later. "We've got to get going, or we're going to miss the art exhibit's opening."

"Alright, let's go," Frank puts on his glasses and follows his brother out. He swears his sees a smirk forming on Joe's face. "Don't."

"I wasn’t planning on it, Frank. You're paranoid."

"Sure."

Three days later, and Frank still holds approximately the same amount of hatred for the glasses. He keeps falling asleep with them on or rushing out the door in the morning without them. Joe is forced to spend much of the previous day guiding Frank down a trail when Joe twists his ankle and can't drive their motorcycle. In short, everything is a disaster.

"I think I know where our art thieves will strike next," Joe announces

Frank looks up and nearly chokes on his spit. "What are you wearing?"

Joe pretends to be confused. "Um, a polo and jeans?"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about it," Frank folds his arms.

"Oh you mean these?" Joe taps on an identical pair of black frames resting on his face. "I picked them up this morning. What do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot."

Joe huffs. "Frank, I'm wounded. Glasses are totally the rage these days, and I'm not letting you get all the attention."

"Uh huh," Frank replies.

"Besides, as the better looking Hardy, I felt like the world deserved to see me in glasses."

"Right," Frank glances up at his brother, and he knows Joe can see the smile pulling at his lips.

Joe lands with a thud next to him on the couch. "Now, are we going to talk about this art heist or how sexy I look in these glasses?"

"Let's talk about the art heist."

"I would have gone with the second option but okay."

Frank laughs. "We'll do that later."

Joe grins. "Good. Now, let me tell you why your brother is a genius."

 


End file.
